This invention relates generally to word recognition technology, and in particular, to a system (method and apparatus) for recognizing handwritten words of cursive script.
Traditional methods of static word recognition require that the subject word be dissected into discrete characters before recognition can be accomplished. Next, the individual characters are recognized, or "classified", using character recognition techniques. Finally, the set of recognized characters is compared with the character patterns of words stored in memory. These techniques are limited in their ability to handle cursive script because of the difficulty of dissecting words with connected characters into individual characters.
Some cursive script recognition systems have suggested use of "on-line" recognition devices. Such devices typically comprise an electronic pad on which a particular word is written. These devices are able to recognize words written in cursive script by analyzing discrete segments of the word as each segment is written. The recognition hardware or software associated with the pad is able to extract from words, in real time, the shapes and sequence of segments of words. These devices are ineffective for reading static images, however, since they rely in part on temporal information, i.e., sequence, in order to make an accurate match. Further, these devices are also susceptible to error, especially when the word is written quickly on the pad.